


Signing Off

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Secret Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 赫敏·格兰杰在莱姆斯眼里是全年级最聪明的小女巫，从最初到最终；他把她当学生、后辈、泛泛之交，绝非心存恋慕的异性。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	Signing Off

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：赫敏→莱姆斯，其余同原作，十九年后时间线。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

“泰迪在那边，”詹姆气喘吁吁地说，指指身后云雾般翻滚的蒸气，“刚才碰到了！你猜他在干什么？亲吻维克托娃！”

他抬头望着大人，显然为他们的无动于衷而失望。

“我们的泰迪！泰迪·卢平！在亲吻我们的维克托娃！我们的表姐！我问泰迪他在干什么——”

“你打搅了他们？”金妮说，“你真像罗恩——”

“哦，如果他们结婚多好！”莉莉兴奋地说，“这样泰迪就能真正成为咱家的人了！”

赫敏听着关于邀请泰迪入住波特家的争论，不禁微笑。泰迪·莱姆斯·卢平，19岁，陷入热恋。他在17岁时终于完全掌握自己的与生俱来的易容能力，包括随时随地将它关闭，展露自己真实的相貌。

他长得很像父亲。

她记得四月的那一天，战火持续席卷英国巫师界，莱姆斯冲进贝壳小屋，完全失了平日的温和沉稳，棕发散乱着，欣喜若狂。

“是个男孩！我们给他起名叫泰德，用了朵拉父亲的名字！”

在其他人反应过来之前，赫敏就尖叫起来：“什么——？唐克斯——唐克斯生了？”

她一贯是反应最快的那个，这当然没问题。莱姆斯肯定了她的猜测，贝壳小屋陷入欢庆，狼人来者不拒地喝酒，飘飘然地大声炫耀有关新生儿的每个细节，谁也没有见过他这样开心。赫敏无端地想，没准接下来莱姆斯就会变成“那种父亲”，拖着目之所及的每个人自家宝宝的照片，直到他们对他避之不及。她决定不要成为那种听众，无论莱姆斯对她倾诉自己美满家庭的何种细节，她都会认真聆听，就像对方听她讲述幼稚的魔法理论和粗糙的S.P.E.W.蓝图那样。

赫敏的前任（可能也是唯一真正的）黑魔法防御术教授已经结婚了，有了一个儿子，陶醉在幸福中。莱姆斯冲出凤凰社总部后赫敏责备过哈利，她想莱姆斯只是需要一点理解，他在战争和众人的压力下匆匆娶了唐克斯，又这么快就发现妻子怀孕，哈利仅因为他慌了就将他贬低为懦夫，是完全不公平的。然而事实却一步步证明哈利是对的，“波特瞭望站”里莱姆斯坚定的声线，罗恩带来的莱姆斯回家照顾唐克斯的消息，还有此刻，迎接期待已久的新生命的喜悦。

狼人不期而至时，赫敏以为自己终于有一次可以提供对方需要的东西，现在看来，那不过是自私的想法。莱姆斯已经足够理智，他需要被烈火一样的情感推向行动，唐克斯抓着他领子大声嚷出的“我不在乎”，哈利怒吼的“我真不能相信教我打败摄魂怪的人是个懦夫”，而不是思虑过多的温和规劝。不是赫敏。

她或许是团队的头脑，但哈利才是总作出正确抉择的那个。哈利记住了保持警惕、要求不速之客自证身份，也是他将莱姆斯从自怨自艾中打醒，还有一切的开始，他在尖叫棚屋阻止了那场谋杀。私刑会毁了西里斯来之不易的沉冤得雪，导致莱姆斯也被送进阿兹卡班。赫敏比哈利更坚守这些信条，她在逃亡途中还禁止朋友们偷盗，但那晚她看着陷入疯狂的两人，本应站出来却没有。哈利挡在即将发射的致命咒语和不配被他保护的叛徒之间，要求把佩迪鲁送进阿兹卡班，是他救了莱姆斯的人生。不是赫敏。

莱姆斯邀请哈利担任泰迪的教父，一旦他不在了，哈利将代他履行职责，就像西里斯为詹姆做的那样。他信任哈利会竭尽全力保护和照顾自己的儿子，感激哈利将自己拖回正路。不是赫敏。

赫敏在莱姆斯告辞与他拥抱，悄悄鼓励自己以后还有机会，下一次她能做得更好。那就是她最后一次见到活着的莱姆斯·卢平。

他完全就是那种父亲：莱姆斯在战场上拿出泰迪的照片，展示给芙蓉和哈利。赫敏从来都没能看到那张照片，她那时忙着与罗恩摧毁魂器，紧接着是混战，到哈利能够说起这件事时，莱姆斯已经与妻子在六尺之下共眠。照片仍放在他胸口靠近心脏的口袋里，哈利说内容是泰迪冲着镜头挥拳、头发变成青色。于是她想，至少他死的时候是幸福的。

赫敏·格兰杰又错过了，但她习惯了。莱姆斯任教时她刚摆脱对洛哈特的尴尬迷恋，凤凰社重组时她依旧过于年轻，而邓不利多死去那晚，她看见莱姆斯在唐克斯的攻势下溃不成军，就知道他不会有别的答案。赫敏对唐克斯没有任何意见，她美丽、勇敢又放得开，不在乎扮丑引人发笑；唐克斯只是……也很年轻。她比唐克斯只小几岁，已经成年，距离作为莱姆斯的学生已经过去三年，再过一年就毕业了。她很快就能排除所有障碍，但仍然，太迟。

赫敏·格兰杰在莱姆斯眼里是全年级最聪明的小女巫，从最初到最终；他把她当学生、后辈、泛泛之交，绝非心存恋慕的异性。她知道如果说出口，年长男人一定会让她软着陆，垫子要多厚有多厚，所以赫敏并不害怕必然到来的拒绝，但她担心莱姆斯会因认为自己让她难堪而尴尬，避开她可能出现的地方。许多年后她又想，要是那个孤独的狼人更早了解到他被爱着、也值得被爱，那么面对心爱的女孩时，也许就不会那么不知所措。

赫敏·格兰杰瞻前顾后，以致时常思虑周全而行动迟缓，她渐渐学会了接受全部的自我，就像接受整场漫长的错过和仓促的离别。莱姆斯与唐克斯并肩躺在礼堂的穹顶之下，又在那个明媚的夏季合葬于一坟，他们的故事已经结束，她的也早就搁笔了。泰迪长大成人的消息，也不过引来对泛黄纸页的惊鸿一瞥，在她唇边投射一抹青涩的苦与甜。

罗丝早早就同父母吻别并上车占好了包厢，从窗口接应他们送上来的行李，金妮正拥抱詹姆，哈利则在和阿不思说悄悄话。

“别忘了跟纳威说我们爱他！”

男孩扭脸躲避母亲的吻，“妈妈！我不能对教授说爱！”

红色列车的车厢开始关闭，家长们拥上前去，给孩子们最后一刻的亲吻和叮咛。阿不思跳上火车，金妮替他关上门，学生们从最近的窗口探出身子，车上车下许多面孔都转向了哈利。

“他们干吗都盯着看啊？”阿不思问，他和罗丝扭头看着其他学生。

“别为这个烦神，”罗恩说，“是我，我特别有名。”

阿不思、罗丝、雨果和莉莉都笑了起来。列车移动了，许多人跟着往前走，赫敏牵住雨果的手，以免和小儿子被人群挤散。她同其他人一样笑着，感伤着，注视女儿兴奋得发光的面庞渐行渐远。

最后一丝蒸气消散在秋日的空气中，火车转弯了，挥别的手徐徐落下。

（全文完）


End file.
